1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color image forming apparatus which is capable of reading an original color image having a gradation and outputting images of desired designated colors.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of color image forming technic to which the present invention pertains, a method has been proposed in which a mono-color copying apparatus is provided with a plurality of developing units for different colors so that a monochromatic copy image is obtained in desired one of the different colors provided by the developing units. Also is proposed a method in which a copy image of a fixed color selected from yellow, magenta, cyan, black, red, green and blue colors is produced by a full-color copying apparatus which operates with a combination of developing agents of complementary three primary colors of yellow, magenta and cyan plus black.
Unfortunately, these known methods could provide only monochromatic copy images of colors which are available in the copying apparatus. Thus, these known methods could be used effectively only when a mere sorting of copy images according to color is required.